Idioteces
by Fernandha's
Summary: "A fin de cuenta sólo eso bastaba, hundir más tu orgullo por algo tan idiota, por un cabrón como lo era él... ¿Y para qué? Ya todo se había dicho y hecho" DRARRY - SLASH


**Título: **Idioteces [H-P]  
**Clasificación: **PAM+16  
**Parejas(s): **Leve slash Draco/Harry  
**Renuncia de derechos:** Personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, WB y asociados.  
**Resumen: "**"A fin de cuenta sólo eso bastaba, hundir más tu orgullo por algo tan idiota, por un cabrón como lo era él... ¿Y para qué? Ya todo se había dicho y hecho"  
**Advertencias: **Nada grave, se hacen leves menciones de amor [mas no que éstas sucedan] y desamor. Nada traumante, quizá un poco de Ooc. Se desarrolla después del epílogo, digamos que Harry es auror y Draco trabaja en un laboratorio, pociones. Todo dentro del Ministerio.  
**Notas: **Mi mejor intento de un Drarry, escrito con todo cariño, con ésos toques trágicos que no puedo dejar pasar. Digamos que en realidad el género es Desamor, pero no existe ésa opción así que usé el género más parecido, la tragedia. Pues no sólo se es reconocida la tragedia al "perder" a alguien ya que éste "alguien" murió, sino, también, se es considerado tragedia a aquello que atormenta al corazón y sabe que no podrá deshacerse después. Y, Merlín, todos sabemos que hacerlos sufrir no es algo fácil, perspectiva narrativa en segunda persona.

Escrito hace más de un año (momento de recuerdos °-°) Recuerdo que, si bien no me equivoco. Caroline dijo "Un Drarry crudo, pero... romántico. Idioteces, casi ideas vanas. Tengo un humor negro que quiero llenar de palabrerías bajas, algo de HP" y después de figurar mucho en qué podía usar HP primero fue en la marca de unos productos (ey, tengo una impresora y una pantalla de computadora HP x'D) después en el tan usado "Hijo de puta" así que, well, ya sabéis.  
_

* * *

Lo veías ahí, sonriendo con aquella repugnante sensualidad que destilaba. Sabías que él lo hacía para enojarte, con la simple motivación de que eso provocaba en ti y lo odiabas, detestabas al cabrón porque en cierta manera siempre conseguía su cometido.

Era un hijo de puta, un sensual hijo de puta. ¡Por Merlín, hasta sus jodidas iniciales concordaban! H. de P., traducido para él como hijo de puta, sinónimo de Harry Potter. Sí, no era más que un cabroncete que no podía vivir sin la atención de la gente.

Cada persona que pasaba por ahí no duda siquiera en preguntar estupideces que eran, por mucho, más que obvias.

_"¿No sentiste miedo al enfrentarlo, Harry?, ¡Debió ser horrible!, ¡ya sabía que ganarías!", "¿Y si morías?, ¿qué hubiese pasado?", "¿De verdad viste a tus padres en el bosque prohibido?", "¿Qué pensaste cuando se le cayó la varita?", "¿Te dolió mucho la caída?" _

Pero negaste, lo sabías. Él no era así, nunca lo fue y no lo sería ahora… y eso te dolía. Ardía en tu interior, porque en cierta manera _deseabas_ que sucediera, tener algún motivo —por más leve que éste sea— para molestarlo como en los viejos tiempos, cualquier cosa que sirviera para acercarte a él.

Bebiste tu cerveza.

Pero no, simple y sencillamente él era perfecto en todo lo que hacía. Al menos eso parecía; no podías acercarte sin una buena excusa, no podías entablar una sana conversación con él sin dejar de sentir las jodidas miradas de todos aquellos idiotas. Miradas de reproche, de repugnancia, de burla… ¡Burla, Merlín!

Al observarlo sólo podías imaginar lo que _hubiera_ sido, si tan sólo, el tan agraciado Niño-que-vivió, fuese tu amigo. ¿Hubieras hecho lo que hiciste?, ¿el ser del bando de los _buenos_ pudo haber cambiado algo en la actualidad?, ¿en _tu_ actualidad?

—¡Harry! —gritaron, interrumpiendo tus pensamientos regresaste a la realidad y observaste, esperando.

Una cabellera de un rojo inconfundible cruzó la habitación. La Comadreja menor lo abrazó y él correspondió como bruto, como lo que era… como lo que tú querísa que fuese. Por que así, quizás, tendrías una excusa para acercarte. Desviaste, dolido, la mirada cuando ambos se besaron.

Hiciste una mueca, mueca que intentabas transformar en una de tus sonrisas torcidas… pero no pudiste, simplemente se te era una acción demasiado compleja. Absurdo, ¿no?

Tú, Draco Malfoy, sintiendo celos de ésa patética muestra de afecto de Potter a su novia, la Comadreja menor.

Meneaste con levedad la cabeza y diste un trago a tu cerveza, amargo. El líquido se quedó en tu paladar un buen rato, lo saboreaste… lo odiaste. Porque te recordaba a él, porque siempre todo lo que disfrutabas terminabas odiándolo… ya que querías a él a tu lado para sentirte completo.

Y lo sabías, comprendías que no era un absurdo capricho que inició en Hogwarts, era algo más. ¡Y por Merlín! Te odiabas, te odiabas con tanta intensidad que Astoria, al verte, sollozaba… porque ella sabía lo que tú sufrías; te entendía mejor que tu mismo. Otra razón más para odiar tu vida, no sólo habías perdido un poco más de tu orgullo, sino que, también, te habías ganado la puta lástima de tu mujer.

Harry Potter, el tan afamado Niño-que-vivió, auror con honores. Esposo de Ginny Weasley, la jodida Comadreja. Él, _¿por qué mierda tenía que ser él el que te provocara eso?_, te preguntabas. Golpeando cualquier cosa que estuviera a tu alcance, haciendo ruidos sordos… queriendo gritarles a todos sus más despreciables verdades, gritarles el qué se creían ellos para juzgarlo si lo único que había hecho era defender a su familia.

¿¡No habían hecho ellos lo mismo, con un demonio!? Si hubieran estado en tu posición nadie podría juzgarte, no tenías opciones. ¿¡Qué mierda querían que hicieras!? Sabías que debían darte un poco de crédito, habías salvado a su héroe en ésa ocasión que estuvieron presos en la mansión. ¡Te estabas jugando la puta vida de tu familia! Y sabías que eso ya era mucho para ti…

Agachaste la cabeza y te recargaste en la barra de licores.

Ahora recordabas porqué odiabas las fiestas del Ministerio; siempre que el Elegido terminaba una labor todos festejaban, sin excepción, aún por más idiota que fuera la situación que resolvió.

Negaste rotundamente y exhalaste, casi en un jadeo de dolor, el aire que había quedado capturado en tus pulmones.

Levantaste tu rostro nuevamente, sabías que tú no eras así. ¡No podías ser así! Entre las botellas frente a ti te viste en el espejo, tu cara estaba empapada por un sudor perlado. No te reconocías, ése no podías ser tú... las ojeras sobresalían, como aros negros que delineaban tus grises ojos. Te veías acabado, quizá peor de lo que te has visto en toda tu vida.

Gruñiste y desviaste la mirada.

Potter no era más que un cabrón con buen cuerpo, un heterosexual hecho y derecho que _amaba _a su esposa e hijos. Un hijo de puta que hacía (y te hacía) babear con su mal disimulada sensualidad.

O quizá, sólo talvez, todo lo que él hacía no era más que una manía.

Tocarse aquella horrible mata negra de cabello, desordenándola más de lo podías siquiera imaginar, remojar con inocente humor sus labios; ensalivarlos hasta dejarlos sonrosados, _húmedos._

¡Merlín!

Diste otro trago a tu cerveza.

Era tu culpa por tener aquellos pensamientos tan estupidos hacia alguien como lo era él. Pero lo sabías, Malfoy, no lo podías evitar.

Observaste una última vez la escena, diste un último trago a aquella asquerosa cerveza y pagaste tu cuenta sin esperar el cambio.

Partiendo de ahí, con tu rubia cabellera brillando bajo la luz de la luna, te prometías jamás volver a pensar en sandeces como aquella. Que tú, como aquél moreno, también tenías una familia… y, aunque tus emociones hacia Astoria no fuesen más que amistosos, debías volver. Volver porque era tu deber, volver para olvidar tu jodido _cariño_ hacia el de ojos verdes.

Volver… para ya, nunca jamás, dejar que las emociones te controlaran.

Porque sabías que si seguías así sólo era cuestión de tiempo para perder tu cordura. A fin de cuentas sólo eso bastaba, hundir más tu orgullo por algo tan idiota, por un cabrón como lo era él… ¿Y para qué? Ya todo se había dicho y hecho.

No querías más lástima.  
No deseabas ver más burla.

¿Entonces qué?

Muy fácil, joder.

Querías regresar a ésa habitación y golpear a todos los malditos cabrones hasta llegar a él y besarlo, hundir tu lengua en su boca… disfrutar de la cara que debería poner la Comadreja, saborear lo que por tantos años te reprimiste al no saber cómo catalogar lo que sentías por ése Caraja Rajada que era Potter.

Pero no podías.

¡Porque eras Draco Lucios Malfoy, con un carajo!

Sabías que un Malfoy, como se te había inculcado, no debía dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran. Que un Malfoy era sinónimo de grandeza, y aunque las repercusiones de la guerra fueran altas debías seguir siendo como eras… una serpiente que hacía honor a su casa y, ante las críticas de la gente, demostrar que no eras tan poca cosa como se te creía.

Y, definitivamente, sabías que un Malfoy no podía, _no debía_, enamorarse jamás de un Potter porque ésas… ésas sólo eran idioteces de un imbécil, imbécil como tú te creías ser.


End file.
